The mirror
by Forrest
Summary: This is another version based on Snow White although I'm going to change it quite a lot. I'm also going to try and write lots of chapters. So ummm.....I hope that works ok. Let me know if it does. Thanks x
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1 – A beautiful yet haunty black haired woman sits combing her hair. Beside her lies a beautifully ornate gold gilted mirror. As she combs her hair she leisurely picks up the mirror and contemplates her reflection. She opens her mouth to speak and as she does so, the image of a man appears behind her, throughout the scene she talks to the mirror and not to the man and he talks as if to the audience.

Woman: Mirror, mirror/on the wall…(she trails off)

Man: (harshly and slightly annoyed) Yes what is it?

Woman: (surprised) Well if you'd have let me finish…I'll go on…

(Man puts his hand to his mouth as if he is pretending to yawn and then contemplates his finger nails as the woman speaks)

Woman: …Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?

Man: (depressed) Oh god! Is that all? It's all you ever want to know.

Woman: Well? (beat) Who is the fairest of them all?

Man: Well darling we've been through this before. Nobody uses words like 'fairest' anymore. If you'd have asked who's the **hottest **of them all, or the **coolest **of them all I could have given you an answer. But the **fairest/**You just have to make things difficult for me, don't you?

Woman: (irritated) Would you just say me and get it over with!

Man: (smoothly) Try saying the magic word.

Woman: (angrily) Would you **PLEASE **tell me I'm the fairest of them all!

Man: (thoughtfully) Well now you come to mention it….much as I like to hear you say please (beat) (smugly) you're not the fairest of them all, or the hottest, or the coolest!

Woman: (glaring now) WHAT?

Man: (upset) Well there's no need to shoot the messenger now is there?

Woman: (slowly drawn out) Tell. Me. Once. And. For. All. Who. Is. The. Fairest. Of. Them. All? Or I shall smash your very ugly good-for-nothing face to smithereens.

Man: (shaken up) The fairest of them all dear queen of the world is no less than your beloved step-daughter.

Woman: (taken aback) What? (calculatingly) Well thank you for that. (to herself) That's something we will have to change.

(She puts down the mirror. The man leaves the stage. She then storms offstage)


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2 – The woman (Marissa) is sat at the head of a dining table opposite her husband (James). On one of the other sides sits her step-daughter (Jenny). Marissa is haughty throughout the scene, and has a sense of decadence and money about her. Eric is kind and slightly rustic in his feel. Jenny is very quiet, and almost sullen, but she is strikingly beautiful.

Marrissa: (almost purring) Did you have a delicious day today darling?

Eric: Not really, I'm worried about the people working in the factory. I feel like they deserve more money, or less hours in their working day.

Marrissa: (put out and slightly sharp) But wouldn't that mean a drop in the firms productivity and profit?

Eric: Well profit yes…but not necessarily productivity. At the end of the day if the employees are happier then they will work harder for the company and show more loyalty.

Marissa: (back to purring) But darling you'll make less money, how will we cope?

Eric (pats Marrissa's hand) We have more money now than we need. My employees happiness comes before that. (he looks over towards Jenny) Isn't that right sweetheart?

Jenny: (she looks up for the first time) Yes daddy (as she says this she smiles and her whole face becomes more beautiful)

Marrissa: (looks put out and jealously towards Jenny) Darling I've had the most wonderful idea for our dear girl.

Eric: (looks happy) Yes?

Marrissa: I think she really would benefit from being sent away/To school.

Eric: Sent away?

Marrissa: I feel she really would benefit from being with other girls her own age, and there are some excellent schools that would give her a brilliant head-start for when she is required to take over the business.

Eric: I confess I hadn't thought that far ahead.

Marrissa: Well that's what I'm here for.

Eric: Would you like that Jenny, to meet some girls your own age?

Jenny: Whatever you desire father.

Eric: What schools were you thinking about Marrissa?

Marrissa: Well I hope you won't be annoyed with me Eric, but I've sent off for a few prospectuses. (sweetly) Shall I bring them in?

Eric: (shocked) Umm…..ok then.

(Marrissa walks offstage)

Eric: Would you like that Jenny?

Jenny: You are so wise father, I leave the decision to you. I know that you will pick the right one.

(Marrissa re-enters carrying a stack of prospectuses, she drops them onto the table)

Eric: Well you have been busy. How long have you been thinking about this for?

Marrissa: (slyly) Well a few months, I only want what is best for our little one.

Eric: (picking up one of the books and looking shocked and upset) This is in England!

Marrissa: Why darling all the best educational institutes, I mean schools are. You do want whats best for Jenny don't you?

Eric: Of course. Show me which ones you favour my dear.

(Marrissa moves towards him and the lights fade out).


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3 – The scene in a building site. Men dressed in scruffy clothes and hi-vis vests stand around chatting and drinking from broken mugs of tea. Marrissa enters looking severely out of place and the men wolf whistle her as she enters, nudging each other in an excited fashion.

Builder 1: Alright love?

Builder 2: Fancy a bit of sausage for your lunch?

(they all laugh as Marrissa looks disgusted. Another man enters the scene at which the builders stop laughing and reluctantly move away from each other and try to look busy.)

Ben: Marrissa, darling! What are you doing here? I thought I told you never to meet me at work. (he grabs her arm and moves her downstage from the builders)

Marrissa: (purring) Ben darling, I just had to see you…I've been thinking about you all day.

Ben: (smiling) Really?

Marrissa: And all the things I'd like to do to you…

Ben: (awkwardly) This isn't really the time or the place (beat) what do you want?

Marrissa: Why do you always assume I want something?

Ben: Because you always do.

Marrissa: Darling…you know me so well. That's why I'm crazy about you, rather than that crusty old fool Eric.

Ben: (annoyed now) So what do you want Marrissa? You haven't bothered me for a long while since you've been busy spending that 'crusty old fools' money.

Marrissa: He has a daughter, you know. She's very attractive…and oh so irritating!

Ben: Ah so that's it then, you want me to get rid of her for you. Is she spending too much of his money?

Marrissa: She's so….good/It makes me sick!

Ben: And what's wrong with that?

Marrissa: What's wrong is that it encourages him to do good deeds, such as giving his employees more money.

Ben: (laughs) So it is about money! You never change Marrissa.

Marrissa: Ah but you love me for it (she places her hand on Bens arm)

Ben: So what do you need me to do?

Marrissa: I've persuaded dear stupid Eric to send darling Jenny (pulls face) to school in England.

Ben: So far away?

Marrissa: **Yes!** As far away as possible. Anyway you need to ruin her.

Ben: **Ruin** her?

Marrissa: You need to….how shall we put it….**encourage** her to find out about the dark side of life.

Ben: You want me to seduce her?

Marrissa: Not **just** seduce her! **You** have no imagination. Some drugs wouldn't hurt. Of course I'll pay for this little escapade. It should be a nice break from all this dust.

Ben: You always did give me a break from that (beat) Ok you're on. Let's talk details.

Marrissa: I'm enrolling you in a college just down the road from Jenny's new school. I'll pay for your travel and everything you need whilst you're there. The rest is up to you.

Ben: Ok

Marissa: Here's your ticket and information…and my number to keep me informed. Have a nice trip.

(Marrissa kisses him on the cheek and exits)

Builder 1: She's a one isn't she?

Builder 2: I wouldn't mind a piece of her.

Ben: (gruffly) Get back to work.

(The lights fade out)


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4 – Marrissa is sat filing her nails. Beside her sits the mirror from scene 1. She holds it up to her face and again as she opens her mouth to speak, the image of a man appears behind her, throughout the scene she talks to the mirror and not to the man and he talks as if to the audience.

Marrissa: Mirror, mirror/in my hand…

Man: God not you again? Do you never give up?

Marrissa: You have a lot of cheek for someone so easily destroyed. But no matter, it's a simple question…

Man: I've already told you the fairest of the land.

Marrissa: That's not my question today.

Man: (suspiciously) No?

Marrissa: I want to know if my plan will work (man looks confused) do you need it in rhyme?

Man: The rhyme helps but that's not all/you see…

Marrissa: Tell me…what is your name?

Man: My name is Michael. But you do not see, I answer rhyme that's true, but that's not all I need from you.

Marrissa: What do you need Michael?

Michael: Dammit! You shouldn't have mentioned rhyme now I've got it stuck in my head.

Marrissa: (irritated) What is it you need?

Michael: I can tell you events and circumstances of now, but what you ask is of the future. The future is not of my realm/you see

Marrissa: For god's sake! Can you do anything without making a scene?

Michael: (annoyed) You will need the help of another to answer this question. When all is said and done I can tell you whether your plan worked, but I guess by then you will already know. If you have no patience then you need the help of another.

Marrissa: (eyebrows raised) Who is this other that you speak of Michael?

Michael: You won't like the answer…

Marrissa: I don't have to like it as long as it will get me what I want.

Michael: Your step-daughter Jenny had a nanny that lived with you. She still works here.

Marrissa: Yes, unfortunately much as I've tried to get rid of her.

Michael: She is the one who can help you.

Marrissa: What? That wizened old crone! But she doesn't even talk sense!

Michael: She is the only one you can help you.

Marrissa: But she hates me!

Michael: Then I suggest you try and work around that.

Marrissa: She is the **only **one you can answer my question?

Michael: She has the power, it's up to you to see if she can answer your question.

Marrissa: Sometimes I wonder if you were worth the £100,000 I paid for you.

Michael: My power is priceless to me it is up to you to decide upon its worth to you.

(Michael walks offstage as Marrissa puts the mirror down and exits) 


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5 – Marrissa and Eric are sat at opposite ends of the same table from scene 2. Marrissa looks smugly happy, Eric looks miserable and keeps glancing from time to time at the spot that was once filled with Jenny.

Eric: (sadly) I wonder if Jenny is having a good time…

Marrissa: Why of course she is darling. She doesn't want to be stuck her with us, I'm sure she'd much rather be with girls her own age.

(Eric nods sadly)

Marrissa: (brightly) Let's make the most of being on our own! Let's go out! (beat)(she looks directly at him) No let's stay in….(she raises her eyebrow)

Eric: (gets up from his seat, goes over to Marrissa and pats her on the shoulder) Not tonight my dear. I'm feeling weary tonight.

Marrissa: (looks put out) Well then let's just chat about what we can do with all our free time…

Eric: Well…

Marrissa: (changes tactic) Darling remember that darling little women who used to nurse our dearest one?

Eric: Sabrina? (Eric sits down in Jenny's place)

Marrissa: Yes dearest Sabrina (beat) Is she still around?

Eric: You aren't going to try and sack her again are you? She's been with the family a long time.

Marrissa: (laughs) Oh, No, no, no….I just wondered where she is…

Eric: She lives next to the nursery, as she always has….(beat)…..awaiting a new family arrival (he looks wistfully at Marrissa)

Marrissa: (stiffly) Oh really! (then remembers her manners) Well maybe I should pay her a little visit then.

Eric: (looks happy) Marrissa, you didn't tell me the happy news!

Marrissa: (Looks shocked) Er….well darling…..it's early days yet.

Eric: Well in celebration I'll call Sabrina down here!

(Eric exits and Marrissa sits in silence, she then begins talking to the audience)

Marrissa: A right old mess I've got myself into here (beat) But I suppose a fake pregnancy could get me on the right side of dear, old Sabrina! (mock sadness) Oh and how sad Eric will be when I lose the baby….he'll have to buy me all sorts of lovely clothes and jewellery to cheer me up. I'm sure I can pull it off…I suppose I'll only have to play the game for a few months, and no-one will notice in that length of time….

(an old wizened women enters)

Marrissa: Sabrina?

Sabrina: It is I (beat) I hear that you are in need of me at last, although I must say I thought you had a drought for a womb.

Marrissa: Well so did I, but it seems not.

Sabrina: I'd better check you over just to be sure you are pregnant.

Marrissa: (short) What?

Sabrina: Well it would be such a shame for Eric to be tricked.

Marrissa: Why would I/ trick him…

Sabrina: Don't play dumb with me missy. You have Michael, and I know he has told you of my powers and that's the reason for this sudden fit of pregnancy. I forsaw this whole circumstance. But there's one twist you haven't seen coming.

Marrissa: (smugly) Oh really, surprise me.

(Sabrina moves towards her and puts her hand upon Marrissa's stomach)

Sabrina: It is as I forsaw. You really are pregnant. But it isn't a Royal child. It is a descendant of a lowly.

Marrissa: (shocked) Ben?

Sabrina: So I will be needed after all.

(she exits, leaving Marrissa sobbing centre stage)


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6 – In the centre of the stage sits a young girl with her head in her hands, she is sobbing. Another girl is taunting her, but keeps her back to the audience. We cannot see either of the girls faces.

Girl 2: You're SO pathetic.

Girl 1: (sobbing) Leave me alone!

Girl 2: You'll never fit in here, you know that don't you. You'll never belong.

Girl 1: I never asked to come here.

Girl 2: Well neither did I but there's no need to cry about it.

Girl 1: Why do you have to pick on me?

Girl 2: Because you're such a coward.

(Girl 2 comes towards Girl 1 and starts to beat her around the head)

Girl 2: (shouting and repeating) Such a fucking coward! You're such a fucking coward!

Girl 1: (crying and repeating) Leave me alone!

(Ben enters from the stage, watches the scene for a moment and then pulls the girls apart)

Ben: (grabbing Girl 2 by the arm) What's she done to you?

Girl 2: Does she have to have done something?

Ben: (throws her aside) Yes! (he then pulls Girl 1 to her feet and speaks to her) Are you ok Jenny?

Girl 1: (for the first time we see her face, tear streaked) I'm not Jenny…

(Ben looks confused)

Girl 2: I'm Jenny!

(we see her face for the first time and realise it's Jenny)

Ben: (shocked) **You're **Jenny?

(Jenny nods)

Ben: **You're **the prim and proper Jenny?

Jenny: Yeah I'm Jenny, but who the fuck are you?

Ben: Redundant that's what I am.

Jenny: (takes out cigarette and blows the smoke at Girl 1) Well you can fuck off! (to Ben) Redundant from what?

Ben: Your stepmother sent me…to er….seduce you….looks like there's no need…

Jenny: (laughs) Fucking Marrissa! Well you can fuck off as well then….(she grabs his arm as he turns to go)…wait a minute. Was she going to pay you for this little venture?

Ben: She paid for all my travel, my living expenses and everything I would have needed…why?

Jenny: Well it just seems a shame for all of Marrissa's efforts to go to waste.

Ben: I suppose we should take advantage of her…er…..good nature, so to speak.

Jenny: So it's a bit unfair that you know my name and I don't know/yours…

Ben: It's Ben.

Jenny: Well Ben lets go and spend some of Marrissa's money (she turns to him) you know you're not bad looking. If I was a nice girl it would bother me that you've been having an affair with my father's wife….

Ben: Let me guess. You're not a nice girl?

Jenny: I am when daddy's around. I suppose Marrissa's told you the news.

Ben: (he takes Jenny's cigarette and takes a drag) News?

Jenny: She's only gone and got herself pregnant.

Ben: (shocked) Pregnant?

(End of scene)


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7 – Marrissa sits on a doctor's bed wearing a white robe. She looks nervous and unassured. The doctor enters with a clipboard.

Marrissa: (nervously) You have the results?

Doctor: Yes although I don't see why you insisted on having a test. At four months I can tell without one.

Marrissa: (shocked) Four months!

Doctor: (sharply) There were no indicators?

Marrissa: (insulted) NO! If there had been I'd have been here a lot quicker, having the thing sucked out.

Doctor: Mrs. White abortion is not a thing to be taken lightly.

Marrissa: Neither is motherhood doctor.

Doctor: I will have to book you in for a scan in the next couple of weeks. Then we can talk about the possibility of an abortion.

Marrissa: (shocked) Possibility? It is not a possibility doctor, it is a necessity!

Doctor: You must have a reason Mrs. White which myself and another doctor must agree with for the procedure to go ahead. This is not a mess you can pay your way out of. There is a high chance that you will have to go through with the birth/so you had better get used to the idea…

Marrissa: Go through with the birth! That can't happen!

Doctor: You can always have the child adopted.

Marrissa: But my husband cannot know.

Doctor: I was under the impression that Mr. White was aware of the situation. It was him that made the appointment.

Marrissa: He is aware but I need to 'lose' the baby without him suspecting. He needs to think that I've had a miss-carriage.

Doctor: (standing up) Mrs. White I cannot carry on this conversation. Please get changed and on your way out make an appointment with the receptionist for a scan. I can only help you to get yourself physically ready for becoming a mother.

(Doctor exits)

Marrissa: Well a fat lot of use he was!

(A young male nurse enters and starts to clear up the doctor's desk)

Nurse: I hear congratulations are in order Mrs. White (pause) or would it be more adequate to say commiserations? Stitches, stretch marks, crying at night….

Marrissa: (annoyed) Do you have a point?

Nurse: Doctor Nelson will never sign your abortion papers. So you're in rather a stitch right now.

Marrissa: Unless you've got something useful to say why don't you sod off so I can get changed out of this very fetching garment.

Nurse: You don't need anyone to sign your abortion papers. You have the money to do the operation privately.

Marrissa: What's the catch?

Nurse: There are risks, there always are. You could never have children again.

Marrissa: (laughs) That isn't really a risk for me.

Nurse: There might also be other complications.

(Marrissa raises eyebrows)

Nurse: Medical complications. You have to be sure an abortion is really what you want Mrs. White.

Marrissa: (purring) Please call me Marrissa (holds out her hand)

Nurse: (takes hand) My name is Chris, and may I say you lend that fetching garment much class.

Marrissa: How much will it cost Chris, and how long will it take?

Chris: It can be done in a night, but it will cost you £5,000.

Marrissa: Darling I could get a boob job for that.

Chris: Well if you don't pay out you'll be needing liposuction for the excess baby blabber.

Marrissa: How soon?

Chris: It'll need to be as soon as possible. You make your excuses and call me. (he hands her a card and exits)


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8 – Ben and Jenny are lying in bed. Jenny is smoking. Ben is grinning.

Ben: That was…..amazing!

Jenny: Yeah…..whatever….

Ben: That thing you did with your tongue…..and that bit with your hips…..it was just/incredible….

Jenny: Its just sex Ben.

(they both go quiet for a moment)

Ben: I still can't believe Marrissa's pregnant!

Jenny: Well you win the award for inappropriate after sex conversation. Can't you just roll over and fall asleep like most guys? You do realise you might be the father. What a fucked up child that would turn out to be!

Ben: But Marrissa's only just found out she's pregnant and nothings happened between us for months.

Jenny: Only just found out maybe, but she's four months gone.

Ben: (shocked and jumping up) Four months!

Jenny: So sure you're not the father now?

(Ben goes quiet and starts to look nervous. After a while he jumps out of bed and starts to get dressed)

Jenny: (mocking) Going already?

Ben: I don't think it's a good idea that I stay…

Jenny: (annoyed) Listen you can't go, if you do I want a pay-out.

Ben: What?

Jenny: You're being paid to be here, I want my share.

Ben: The games over, I'm going back Jenny. I have to talk to Marrissa.

Jenny: She won't keep the baby.

Ben: That's not what I'm afraid of. I'd love to have a child; I wouldn't make a bad father.

Jenny: (laughs) Really? Getting all maternal are we?

Ben: (grabbing Jenny's arms and shaking her) The baby isn't mine Jenny.

Jenny: (confused) What? But I thought…..

Ben: Yes we were sleeping with each other a year ago….and then just recently before I followed you here. If she was one month (pause) but four!

Jenny: Then it could be my fathers? I don't want a sibling with that witch as its mother!

Ben: I doubt it's your fathers Jenny. There must be someone else.

Jenny: (angry) Someone else! How many of you are there?

Ben: That's what I'd like to know.

Jenny: Maybe we could put Marrissa's money to good use.

Ben: How do you mean?

Jenny: We could…..hire a private detective. She's bound to be still seeing this guy (beat) or guys.

Ben: You know Jenny you're more than just a pretty face (he kisses her) but you are perfectly formed (he starts to run his hands all over her. Jenny pulls away)

Jenny: (looking innocent) You're sure that the baby isn't yours?

Ben: Perfectly (he takes her face in his hands) Jenny I wouldn't lie to you (he goes to kiss her and she pulls away)

Jenny: But you would have done. Let's face facts Ben, you were sent here to seduce and ruin me by my adulterous step-mother with whom you've had an affair. We can never have a proper relationship.

Ben: Why not? It was just sex with Marrissa. That's part of the joy of married women, they don't want anything more.

Jenny: But you would have lied/ to me…

Ben: But I didn't. That was when I thought you were an angel, now I know you're a sexy little devil there's really no need to lie is there?

Jenny: Really?

Ben: (getting up) Let's put your plan into action. Do you think they have private investigators in the yellow pages?

(he comes back to the bed with a yellow pages and they look through it)


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9 – Marrissa is wearing white and lying on a hospital trolley. She looks slightly nervous. Chris enters looking smug.

Chris: How did you manage to get away from your husband?

Marrissa: I said I was staying at a friends.

Chris: Will she back up this story.

(Marrissa sits up and looks annoyed)

Marrissa: She won't need to. Eric is hardly suspicious.

Chris: Not even now you're pregnant?

Marrissa: That won't be a problem for much longer will it. How much longer will it be?

Chris: Just half an hour. I have some questions first.

Marrissa: Go on.

Chris: The baby isn't Eric's?

Marrissa: What bearing does that have?

Chris: If he is then perhaps he should have some say.

Marrissa: (laughs) Well he isn't.

Chris: Does the father know?

Marrissa: No and I don't want him to.

Chris: Would he encourage you to keep the baby?

Marrissa: I'm not sure.

Chris: I always thought Ben was the type to have children.

Marrissa: (looking shocked) Ben?

Chris: The gentleman with whom you've been having an affair.

Marrissa: You know him?

Chris: We've just become how shall I say, _acquainted_.

Marrissa: How?

Chris: That's not really any of your business is it? You have been having an affair with him, haven't you?

Marrissa: You already know the answer, if you've been talking to him.

Chris: So Ben is the father?

(pause)

Chris: (gently) Marrissa (beat) I just want to make sure that you're making the right decision, many women have affairs. If you wanted to have the baby Eric would never know it wasn't his.

(Marrissa grabs Chris' collar and pulls his face towards her)

Marrissa: (said through gritted teeth) I don't want the baby!

Chris: (pulls himself back and straightens his clothes) Well it always pays to be sure darling.

Marrissa: (annoyed) Don't call me darling!

Chris: I would have thought you were used to lots of men calling you darling.

(Marrissa slaps Chris around the face)

Marrissa: (shouting, angrily) Get out, Get Out, GET OUT!

Chris: You're not doing yourself any favours by not facing up to your situation Marrissa. You're pregnant, and if you don't make peace with you're situation then this abortion will haunt you for the rest of your life.

Marrissa: (spitting words out) Make peace! It was your idea.

Chris: If you don't want the baby then an abortion can be the right plan. But only for the right reasons.

Marrissa: (snarling) And what in _your _opinion are the right reasons?

Chris: Rape. Being too young to cope with a child. Not being able to afford a child.

(Marrissa snorts)

Chris: (quietly) Have you been raped Marrissa?

Marrissa: (insulted) No I have not! If you must know I was having an affair with Ben but that ended months ago. Since then I've had other (beat) liaisons.

Chris: Do you know who the father is?

Marrissa: (quietly) I think so.

Chris: You're unsure?

(Marrissa nods)

Chris: How many have there been?

Marrissa: Two.

Chris: Their names?

(a female nurse enters with the anaesthetic equipment and puts a mask on Marrissa)

Nurse: We're just put this mask on Mrs. White. In a moment you'll start to feel groggy.

Marrissa: Chris?

(Chris takes hold of her hand)

Chris: I'm here Marrissa.

(Marrissa falls unconscious)


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 10 – The stage opens onto a strip club. It has a bar and a stage with eight poles along its side nearest the floor. In front of each pole sits a man all sitting in anticipation. Behind the bar a male barman stands, looking bored and polishing cocktail glasses. The lights are low. Suddenly they begin to flash like a teenage disco, as Christina Aguilera's hit _Dirrrrty _pumps out. A leather clad woman with her hair in a high pony tail and a matching leather mask and knee high boots comes onto the stage and begins to dance at the first pole. She makes her way down the entire line of seven attended poles and back up again. As she does this Ben enters the stage, he makes his way over to the bar. He is slightly unshaven and orders a pint. As he is drinking he looks towards the stage and slowly makes his way over to sit in front of the free pole. He watches the women as she begins to remove her leather clad bra revealing her naked breasts. She makes her way over to his pole and dances seductively. Ben grabs her arm and pulls her towards his face.

Ben: What are you doing here Jenny?

(Big scary looking bouncers come towards him and surround him)

Jenny: It's ok. I know him.

Bouncer 1: Doesn't mean he can touch you without paying, you're on our time now.

Jenny: He was just leaving. Weren't you?

(Ben nods)

Ben: I'll be waiting for you outside.

(Ben leaves the stage, Jenny continues to dance and remove her clothing)


	11. Chapter 11

Scene 11 – Chris stands in a hallway at a payphone he is speaking in hushed tones and an agitated manner and keeps looking around him to check that no one else is listening.

Chris: (into phone) She definitely has had it. (beat) Yes definitely, she's in there now. (beat) Right now. (beat) Before? She was a little agitated. (beat) I managed a few of the questions. (beat) Inconclusive right now. (beat) Meaning I don't know yet who the father is. (beat) Well, I know it definitely isn't Eric. (beat) Well it could have been him, you never know. (beat) Apparently she'd been having sexual relations with three other people whilst married. (beat) Yes three. (beat) Well I didn't get time to ask much more, but she ruled out one of them. (beat) Just one, she said she was unsure which of the other two it was that actually fathered the child. (beat) She only gave one name, and he was the one who definitely isn't the father. (beat) (more agitated now) No! No other names. (beat) I didn't get anymore information because she went in for the operation. (beat) Well I could hardly ask her as she went under could I? (beat) (coldly) Listen do you want me to do my job or not? (beat) (triumphant) Well then, I need more time. (beat) She doesn't trust me yet, I'm having to use all the information I had to get her to reveal this much, it'll take a lot more to find out who the two suspects are. (beat) A lot more time. (beat) Maybe a couple of months. (beat) I'm not sledge-hammering my way through her, it takes time and getting her to trust me. (beat) Of course she'll trust me. Who else has she got to turn to. (beat) Eric? Don't make me laugh. (beat) Yeah she'll really tell him all about her three affairs and the baby she aborted, which wasn't his. I can see that happening. (beat) (Chris laughs) Yeah, he's the perfect husband for her. (beat) Perhaps the daughter has set her up. (beat) How do you know? (beat) No-one is that angelic. (beat) Believe me in this business you see a lot. (beat) I don't believe the act, there's got to be something behind it. (beat) You know her do you? (beat) (shocked) Do you realise how old she is? (beat) Well then angelic she is not. (beat) Does Marrissa know? (beat) I'm not going to tell her. (beat) I have a job to do. (beat) Which you're paying me handsomely for. (beat) (hissed) Someone's coming.

(the female nurse walks up to him)

Chris: (into phone) I was just wondering what we were having for tea darling?

Nurse: Sorry to disturb you Chris but she's out of surgery now.

Chris: (to Nurse) Thanks. How long before she comes round.

Nurse: Enough to speak to? (Chris nods) Half an hour.

Chris: Thanks I'll come back then, just chatting to the wife.

(the Nurse leaves)

Chris: (into phone) That was close. (beat) Did you hear that? (beat) She's out of surgery. (beat) It means I can talk to her some more. (beat) It also means she's not pregnant anymore. (beat) Nothing's changed. You still want to know who the father is? (beat) I wouldn't worry she's sure it isn't you Ben. (beat) Anyway I'd better go. (beat) My next payment. (beat) In my bank yeah? (beat) Good. I'll ring you when I have more news. (beat) Thanks, bye. (beat) Yeah bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Scene 12 – Jenny is sat with her legs hunched up against her body on the bed from scene 8. She looks pale and distressed. The door opens and Ben enters, Jenny jumps as he does so. He comes and sits beside her on the bed and kisses her forehead.

Jenny: Did you speak to him?

Ben: Yeah.

Jenny: What did he say?

Ben: To cut a long conversation short she's definitely had it, I'm not the father and she's been sleeping with two other men.

Jenny: (shocked) Two other men! (beat) I don't know why I'm surprised, she is a slut.

Ben: Jenny behave, she's not that different to you

Jenny: (shouting) Not that different to me! You do know her? She's made my life miserable. I could never do anything right.

Ben: What's wrong Jenny? What's up?

Jenny: You want to know what's up?

(Ben nods)

Jenny: You wouldn't understand. (she looks away from him and out towards the audience) You'll never understand what its like to not be good at anything, to be ok at everything but never to excel in anything. All my friends they have one thing they're the best at, but I (beat) I have nothing. Sure I can do anything I set my mind to if I have enough time. Sure I know I'm intelligent, but just once I'd like to be the best at something. To stand out. To excel. To be like everyone else. (she turns back to look at Ben) I'm a loner Ben. I spend most of my time alone. No one understanding how I feel or how I tick. I guess its being brought up a lonely child. No brothers or sisters to play with I used to just amuse myself. I have a sense of imagination that I used to create imaginary friends and a whole imaginary world where I was important; a superhero almost. I used to spend hours just thinking about things, I even had a special stone and log. I'd call them my thinking spots and I'd just sit and think about the world. I guess that's why I overanalyse everything. I sit over-thinking and over-imagining. I want to be important. I want to be special. I want to be the best at something, no matter how small. You don't understand what it's like to have a mother like mine. She was the most beautiful, gentle and understanding person in the whole world. I'll never be as good as her. Marrissa is just as bad, she's sexy, dangerous and powerful. I'll never achieve those things either. It's like I'm just this useless person. I guess that's why I started stripping, I feel like I need to be punished for who I am. Like I'm not good enough for the world. I want to change Ben! I just don't know where I'm suppose to fit. What I'm suppose to do. I just want a little bit of the world that's mine, that's all.

(Jenny starts to cry)

Ben: You do fit Jen, you fit with me.

(Ben holds her as she cries)

Jenny: (sobbing) But I'll never be good enough Ben.

Ben: You are for me.

Jenny: But I'm not for me and that's the problem.

Ben: (he strokes her hair) Oh Jen, you are in a mess. But we can sort this out. Together. Will you stay with me Jenny? (pause) I care about you so much.

(she pulls away and looks at him)

Jenny: I care about you to. Even though I act like I don't.

Ben: (sighs) I more than care about you.

Jenny: What do you mean?

Ben: (slowly) What do you think I mean?

Jenny: I wouldn't ask if I knew.

Ben: I love you Jenny.

Jenny: (slowly) You, you love me?

Ben: Yes, I've wanted to tell you for a while. But I didn't want to scare you.

Jenny: It doesn't scare me.

Ben: No?

Jenny: I love you to.

(They kiss)


	13. Chapter 13

Scene 13 – Marrissa is lying in a hospital room in bed. She is asleep and looks pale. The nurse from scene 11, she bustles around the room. She checks on Marrissa and as she does so Marrissa stirs. She looks agitated and tries to sit up. Marrissa is in a state of scared panic through out the scene.

Nurse: Stay led down Mrs. White. You've had a big operation so just give your body time to get back to normal.

Marrissa: (scared) I need to leave.

Nurse: You have to stay in overnight. Don't worry its procedure.

Marrissa: Where's Chris?

Nurse: Nurse Benson is seeing to another patient at the moment, but I'm sure he will be along to check on you later this evening. Just try to lie back and rest. Is there anything I can get you?

(Marrissa shakes her head)

Nurse: Are you sure? A cup of tea?

Marrissa: (tries to regain her composure and fails) No thank you nurse.

(The Nurse leaves the room)

(Marrissa begins to glance around the room nervously. She sits up exactly as Jenny did in scene 12 and pulls the sheet up to her chin. She begins to shake. Chris enters the room)

Chris: One of the other nurses said you were asking for me (he notices Marrissa's behaviour) (sharply) Marrissa? What's wrong?

Marrissa: (spoken as if she is speaking to herself and looking downwards at the sheet) I didn't know it would feel like this.

Chris: What? (beat) The abortion?

Marrissa: (whining) It was meant to make the problem go away.

Chris: I tried to warn you Marrissa, it isn't as easy as that.

(Marrissa grabs hold of Chris and begins shouting)

Marrissa: You didn't try hard enough did you! Why didn't you tell me it would feel like this? (she begins to sob)

Chris: (gently) Marrissa (he tries to put his arm around her)

Marrissa: (spat out) Don't. Touch. Me. (Chris moves away) Don't touch me again. This was all your idea.

Chris: (pleadingly) Marrissa…

Marrissa: (again spoken as if she is speaking to herself and looking downwards at the sheet) Why didn't anyone warn me? It all feels so….empty. (she looks up pleadingly at Chris) Make it go away.

Chris: What?

Marrissa: Make it go away….please.

Chris: What is it Marrissa?

Marrissa: Everything feels so empty. It wasn't meant to feel like this. Make it go away, make the pain go away. I hurt all over.

Chris: Marrissa the pain will subside in a couple of hours.

Marrissa: (to herself) I would have made a good mother. (turns to Chris) I would have made a good mother wouldn't I?

Chris: Yes…of course.

Marrissa: I knew I would have.

Chris: Why did you get rid of the baby Marrissa?

Marrissa: My baby?

Chris: Yes your baby. Why did you abort your baby?

Marrissa: (brightly) I didn't abort it, I lost it.

Chris: Yes I know that's what you're going to tell your husband. But what's the truth?

Marrissa: The truth? (her face falls) I killed my baby! (she sobs)

Chris: Why Marrissa? Why?

Marrissa: Because Ian wasn't the father, and he would have been angry.

Chris: Who was the father Marrissa?

(Marrissa shakes head)

Chris: Marrissa? Tell me who was the father? Dammit woman I need to know.

Marrissa: (snaps back to being herself) Why? What difference does it make to you he or she are dead and gone. What does it matter anymore. (back to sobbing) I killed my baby!

Chris: Who was the father?

Marrissa: My baby is dead!

Chris: (shaking Marrissa) Who was the father?

Marrissa: You! You Chris as you well knew!

Chris: (jumps back shocked) You said it wasn't mine. You said you weren't sure. You said you were having an affair with two other people. (beat) Who is the other person? (he starts shaking Marrissa again) Who is the other person Marrissa?

Marrissa: (begins to laugh) You really want to know?

Chris: (angry) Tell me now!

Marrissa: Jenny is the other person.

Chris: (shocked) Jenny?

(end of scene)


	14. Chapter 14

Scene 14 – Jenny and Ben lie on the bed in each others arms fully clothed. A mobile phone begins to ring and Ben sits up and pulls it out of his pocket. As he does so Jenny also sits up and sits behind Ben with her chin resting on his shoulder.

Ben: Hello (pause) hello? (pause) Chris? (pause) Chris is that you? (pause) What's wrong? (pause)

(Ben puts his hand over the mobile and talks to Jenny)

Ben: It's Chris but he sounds pretty upset.

Jenny: The guy were paying to find out whos the baby is?

Ben: Yeah.

(he speaks back into the phone)

Ben: Did you speak to Marrissa? (beat) What did she say? (beat) Slow down man! (beat) She what?

Jenny: What is it?

Ben: You fucking liar! (beat) You can't be telling the truth! (beat) Why didn't you tell me you'd been sleeping with her earlier? (beat) So you knew all the time that the baby was yours?

Jenny: What? The baby is Chris'?

Ben: Is that why you were so intent upon helping her get an abortion? (beat) What the hell were you thinking? (beat) What do you mean? (beat) What do I have to ask Jenny? (beat) Fuck off, I don't believe you! (beat) I don't need to ask her, I trust her. (beat) They hate each other! (beat) Fine, I'll ask her.

(he puts his hand over the mobile again and speaks to Jenny)

Ben: Chris is making up some cock and bull story about you and Marrissa and if you haven't already guessed he's the father.

Jenny: I don't know what to say.

Ben: I know I can't believe he never told us he was sleeping with her.

Jenny: (quietly) Yeah.

Ben: And that he has the balls to accuse you of the same, like you would sleep with your own step mother.

Jenny: (quietly) It wasn't like that.

Ben: (shocked) What? (beat) You mean it's the truth?

Jenny: I was young, I didn't know what it meant. Not till I got older. Why did you think I hate her so much?

(Ben picks back up the mobile and speaks into it)

Ben: I'll call you back.

(he hangs up and throws the mobile onto the bed)

Ben: (to Jenny) Why didn't you tell me?

Jenny: It's hardly something you blurt out is it? It was a long time ago.

(they sit in silence the atmosphere between them almost tangible)

Ben: Jen…

(Another mobile starts to go off and Jenny answers it)

Jenny: Hello. (beat) Dad! (beat) What's wrong? (beat) (shocked) There's something wrong with Marrissa. (beat) Of course I will come back home. (beat) I will start packing right now. (beat) I'll sort it all out father and then I'll be home. (beat) Don't worry I'm sure she will be fine. (beat) It's serious. (beat) Are you sure? (beat) What have the doctors said? (beat) What? (beat) So soon? (beat) An abortion? (beat) Are you sure? (beat) Is that why? (beat) Oh dad I'm so sorry. (beat) Will that have to happen? (beat) Dependant on treatment. What treatment? (beat) Well I'll start packing now. (beat) It will be ok. (beat) See you tomorrow. (beat) Love you too.

(Jenny puts down the mobile.)

Ben: What's wrong?

Jenny: Marrissa is ill. We have to go back there tonight.

Ben: Tonight?

(Jenny starts to take clothes out of her wardrobe and stuff them into her suitcase)

Jenny: Yes tonight. My father needs me.

(Ben grabs hold of her arm and pulls her towards him)

Ben: I need you Jenny.

Jenny: Ben, Marrissa is going insane!

(end of scene)


	15. Chapter 15

Scene 15 – The scene opens on the dinning room from scene 2. Eric sits in his seat his head in his hands. Marrissa is pacing across the room, her hair is dishevelled and she is holding the mirror.

Marrissa: It won't work. It won't work. It won't work. It won't work. It won't work.

Eric: (he looks up and says this pleadingly) Marrissa darling.

Marrissa: (turns towards him and talks like a child) Why won't it work?

Eric: Why won't what work?

Marrissa: (gets angry) The mirror you fool! It used to talk to me!

Eric: (looks exasperated) We've been through this before Marrissa. Mirrors don't talk/to you

Marrissa: (spitting out the words) Of course they don't! But this one is special. It's a magic mirror and it talks to me. (she turns her attention to the mirror) Michael where are you?

(Jenny and Ben enter and Jenny runs to her father's side, whilst Ben stands staring transfixed at Marrissa)

Jenny: Father?

Eric: Jenny! (they embrace)

Jenny: Is she any better?

Eric: She just talks about her mirror.

Jenny: (confused) Her mirror?

Eric: She says it talks to her.

Marrissa: (turns to them) It does talk to me! You think I can't hear you! You and your pathetic doctors! You and your pathetic daughter! I can hear you all!

Ben: Marrissa!

Marrissa: I can hear you as well Ben, and I can read the guilt on your face. This man (she points at Ben) I paid him to seduce your daughter.

Eric: Marrissa you don't know what you're saying.

Marrissa: (laughs) I know exactly what I'm saying! She's a whore and he's been sleeping with her! Other things you don't know, ummm let me think. I didn't have a miscarriage I had an abortion!

Eric: (shocked) Marrissa, why would you do that?

Marrissa: Well let me think, maybe because it wasn't your baby! (laughs and mumbles) It wasn't your baby. It wasn't your baby. It was my baby and I killed it!

Jenny: Father don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's saying.

Eric: (turns to Jenny and looks much older and sad) Doesn't she? Why are you with him? Who is he Jenny?

Jenny: We're together father, that's what we came here to say. I love him.

Ben: And I love her.

Eric: Look at him Jenny, he's half your age!

Jenny: Marrissa is half yours!

Eric: (angry he pulls her towards Marrissa) And look at her Jenny! Look at her! I loved her and I thought she loved me. I was sadly mistaken and this is what has happened to her! (he throws Jenny towards Marrissa) Take a good look!

Marrissa: Such a pretty face I have.

(Jenny sobs)

(Chris enters)

Eric: Thank goodness doctor. She's much worse today.

Chris: Ok I'll take a look at her.

Ben: Wait a minute. He's not a doctor.

Eric: Of course he's a doctor.

Jenny: Dad wait, he's not a doctor. He's a private detective. (takes a deep breath) We hired him to find out who the father of Marrissa's baby was.

Eric: You did what?

Jenny: I know it was wrong. But I couldn't bear you not knowing and if we'd have found out for sure I could have told you.

Eric: So you never found out?

Marrissa: Never found out. Never found out.

Jenny: No.

Eric: (to Chris) So you're not a doctor?

Chris: No.

Eric: You're obviously not a very good private detective if you never found out who the father was.

Chris: I did find out.

(mass 'What!')

Ben: So who was it.

Marrissa: It was him! Chris is the father! He helped me to get an abortion!

Chris: She doesn't know what she's saying.

Eric: She knows exactly what she's saying.

Marrissa: I know exactly what I'm saying!

Eric: (to Chris) Get out of my house (gestures at Marrissa) and take her with you!

Chris: What?

Eric: You heard me.

(Chris and Marrissa leave)

Jenny: Father?

Eric: You're all I have now. You're to move back home. Take it slow with him.

Jenny: (takes Eric's hand) Of course father.

(end of play)


End file.
